NEGOTIATIONS
by bookworm rider
Summary: YPOV - I avoided Alex's eyes as I entered the room, putting the thrashing girl in a chair. This seemed like a horrible way to repay his fahter... THIS is yassen's POV of Eagle Strike from the scene where Alex tries to get Sabina back for the Flash drive!
1. Chapter 1

NEGOTIATIONS by bookworm rider

**Hey guys, this is Yassen's point of view of the failed negotiation to release Sabina in exchange for the flash drive, between Alex and Damian Cray. You may remember that Yassen wouldn't meet Alex's eyes throughout the scene. Why? Find out!**

YGPOV

"Ah, there you are, Alex. This is Bubbles. Isn't he beautiful?"

I heard Cray's voice, muffled through the thick door, and knew that Alex had arrived. I hadn't been looking forward to this, but did not doubt that Alex would come. The girl continued to try to squirm out of my grip.

"Where's Sabina?"

I smiled to myself. Cray wouldn't like that. I was right.

"I'm not going to be dictated to, if you don't mind, especially not in my own home." Cray said angrily.

"Where is she?" Alex pressed.

I shook my head. He was exactly like his father.

"All right!" Cray said, no longer angry.

I knew my que was seconds away, and I let my face become the emotionless mask it always was. The door opened, and I forced the girl into the room, and sat her in a chair, avoiding Alex's eyes. This seemed like a horrible way to repay his father.

"You see, Alex, here she is, a little scared, perhaps, but otherwise unhurt."

"Why have you tied her up? Why won't you let her talk?" Alex demanded. His voice was slightly strangled. I knew he cared about the girl. It made my job harder. I again wondered if it was worth it. Cray was becoming an annoyance.

"Because she said some very hurtful things to me," Cray replied. "She also tried to assault me. In fact, frankly, she has behaved in a very unladylike way. Now—you have something for me?"

For the first time since I entered the room, I looked up at Alex, but he wasn't looking at me. He took a deep breath and took the flash drive out of his pocket, but it had one modification. There was a brightly coloured tube tapped to it, the nozzle pointing into the device. I smiled. Of course he would come with a plan.

"What is that?" Cray demanded. I could here the restrained anger in his voice.

"It's Super Glue," Alex replied. "I don't know what's inside your precious flash drive, but I doubt it'll work if it's gummed up with this stuff. I just have to squeeze my hand and you can forget Eagle Strike. You can forget the whole thing.

It was a good plan, but Cray was mad. He would do anything to get the flash drive. Alex was not going to win.

"How very ingenious! Cray giggled. "But I don't actually see the point."

"It's simple," Alex said. "You let Sabina go; she walks out of here. She goes to a pub or a house and she telephones me here. You can give her the number. Once I know she's safe, I'll give you the flash drive."

I knew Alex was lying, and I didn't doubt the Cray knew it to. He was an amazing spy; as good as his father was an assassin. As soon as he got the call, he would destroy the flash drive. After that, I would be ordered to kill him. But I wouldn't. That was all I could do for Alex. But it wouldn't come to that.

"But the question is…" Cray raised a finger on each hand. "Will it work?"

I started listening to the conversation, having tuned out some of Cray's rambling. I looked back at Alex, his face set in determination. But there was fear in his eyes.

"I mean what I say." Alex held out the flash drive. "Let her go."

"But what if she goes straight to the police?

"She won't."

The girl started to shout behind the gag in disagreement. She cared for him to. Alex took a breath, pleading with his eyes for her to play along.

"You'll still have me," he explained. "If Sabina goes to the police, you can do whatever you want to me. So that'll stop her. Anyway, she doesn't know what you're planning. There's nothing she can do.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "No deal!"

"Are you serious?" Alex closed his hand around the tube. "What about Eagle Strike?"

"What about your girlfriend?"

Alex's face turned to horror as Cray threw a pair of kitchen scissors to me. I knew that this was part of Cray's plan, but as I turned away from Alex to hold the thrashing girl down, I couldn't shake off the image of his horrified face. But that didn't matter, I was here to do my job.

"You've made a simple miscalculation, Alex," Cray continued. "You're very brave. You would do almost anything to have the girl released. But I will do anything to keep her. And I wonder how much you'll be prepared to watch, how far I'll have to go, before you decide that you might as well give me the flash drive anyway. A finger, maybe, two fingers?"

I opened the scissors, and the girl went very still. Alex stared at her, mirroring the girl's terror.

"NO!" Alex yelled.

There was defeat in his eyes; I saw it, just like I saw it in my victims on other assignments. Alex had lost. Cray saw it to.

"Give it to me!" Cray demanded.

Alex shook his head. "No."

"Start with the little finger, Yassen. Then we'll work one at a time toward her thumb."

The girl started to shake. I looked at Alex, who was staring at her with desperation and regret in his eyes. His face and turned slightly green, and sweat was trickling down his face. I felt pity for him. But he wasn't looking at me, I was nothing to him. His shoulders slumped, and he threw the flash drive on the desk.

Cray picked it up. "Well, that takes care of that," he said with a smile. "Now, why don't we forget all this unpleasantness and go and have a nice cup of tea? Untie young Sabina, Yassen."

I bent down, once again avoiding Alex's eyes. Upon freedom, the girl ran straight to Alex, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I should have believed you."

So Alex had told Sabina that he was a spy, and she obviously hadn't believed him. Then again, why would she? A fourteen year old spy? I shook my head. He's just a boy, he shouldn't be here. In response to her words, Alex wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

"Ah, young love." Cray giggled. "But you wouldn't want the tea to get cold would you?

Alex released Sabina and glowered darkly at Cray. Sabina looked at Alex, her face pale.

"Lead the way, Yassen." Cray said cheerfully.

I looked at Cray in surprise.

"You'll join us, of course?" Cray said. It sounded more like a demand. I gave a stiff nod, and walked towards the lawn, feeling Alex's gaze on my back. When we were all seated, Cray talked about his past and how it led to his insanity, not that he put it that way. I sat uncomfortably in my seat. This wasn't my scene, and I was bored. I'd much rather be in my quarters.

"I have a couple of questions," I heard Alex say.

"Do, please, go ahead." Cray replied.

"My first one is for Yassen Gregorovich."

I looked up, keeping the surprise off my face. Alex turned to me.

"Why are you working for this lunatic?" Alex said, his voice almost accusatory, as if he expected more of me.

I've asked myself the same question a lot lately. "He pays me," I answered simply.

**Well, that's the first chapter. If you review (hint) I'll write the rest of Eagle Strike from Yassen's point of view, leading up to the scene where he tells Alex about his father! Hope you liked this chapter. P.S i know, i added a scene that wasn't in the book, but that's just how I imagined the break between those two chapters went. Plus, this is fan fiction! Oh, and soz about the dictating, but to write from Y point of view, there had to be some. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! Here is the second chapter. There isn't so much dictating from the book, sorry about that, but its Yassen's point of view and it has to play by the book. Hope you like it!**

YGPOV

"Targets…" Alex whispered the single word.

Cray was foolish to reveal his plan to Alex. I could see him trying to process what he had just heard, the secrets of Eagle Strike revealed. Something like horror dawned on his face, but he kept it under control. A normal fourteen year old would have broken down by now, long ago. But not Alex, he wasn't normal. He never ceased to amaze me. Even now, he was frowning, and I knew he was trying to think of a plan, to save his life, and the many that would be subjected to Cray's plan.

I tensed when Cray took the flash drive out of his pocket. Alex knew I had a gun, and thought I would kill him if he moved even an inch. Because of this, he would be hesitant to try anything, but if he did, I would have to take some kind of action. But I wouldn't kill him. I knew I couldn't do that. It would destroy my career if Scorpia found out. I frowned.

Cray began to explain the rest of the plan, the devastation it would cause and the key to it all which he held in his hand. Idiot; he still underestimates Alex, like so many others. I had learnt my lesson quickly, remembering the day in France not to long ago.

_The South of France, Montpellier_

YGPOV

"Good evening, Alex" I said

I had woken as soon I sensed someone in the room with me. Opening my eyes, I saw the young, fourteen year old boy; Alex Rider, son of the only man I ever befriended, the man who had saved my life, and my mentor. Not only that, he was holding a gun an inch from my head, his hand trembling. He brought his other hand up to secure it.

"You have my gun," I said in an emotionless voice. I did not fear the boy, and was unsurprised that we had met again, as I knew we would. I did not expect it to be here though.

Alex took a breath, his dark brown eyes hard.

"Do you intend to use it?" I asked, meeting his gaze.

Nothing.

I continued calmly. He was not sure about what he was doing, and he was too young. If he killed me, it would destroy him. I would reason with him, not only for my benefit, but for his.

"I think you should consider very carefully. Killing a man is not like you see on television. If you pull that trigger, you will fire a real bullet into real flesh and blood. I will feel nothing; I will be dead instantly. But you will live with what you have done for the rest of you life. You will never forget it."

I paused, letting my words sink in, letting him see the dark side to revenge. He stared at me, indecision in his eyes.

"Do you really have it in you, Alex? Can you make your finger obey you? Can you kill me?" I asked calmly.

He was now a rigid statue. His eyes were on his finger curled around the trigger.

"Maybe you have forgotten what I once told you. This isn't your life. This has nothing to do with you."

I stared at him, completely relaxed. I bead of sweat ran down Alex's face, and he wouldn't meet my eyes. I suddenly felt immense pity for the boy. I meant what I said, this wasn't his world; yet.

"Why did you do it?" Alex demanded, speaking for the first time. "You blew up the house. Why?"

I quickly composed my face, hiding my surprise. So Alex had been staying there. It was extremely ironic. And how did he find me; perhaps working for M16 again? I was glad Alex wasn't killed; it would have been my greatest regret. I had little regrets.

"Because I was paid."

"Paid to kill me?"

I hid my smile. He must have caused a lot of trouble lately if he drew that conclusion. "No Alex, it had nothing to do with you." I said, just as Raoul opened the cabin door, taking in the scene before him.

"Then who—?" Alex began.

But it was too late. As he said this, his eyes widened, a second before he was swung violently away from my bed. I whipped aside, knowing that Alex would fire the gun, unintentionally in surprise. I stood up as Alex hit the wall, firing a bullet into the ground. The gun dropped out of his hand. I walked over to him, hoping he wasn't too hurt. I stopped when I was a metre away, looking down at him, as blood trickled out of his mouth.

Raoul grabbed him and took him to main saloon. Alex tried to break free, but there was a reason I hired Raoul; he was extremely strong. Alex was slumped into an armchair. Franco and joined us soon after, sporting a dark mauve bruise on his forehead. Upon seeing Alex, his face had darkened with anger. I smiled faintly to myself; knocked down by a child.

"Give me the little brat. I will kill him personally and then drop him over the side for the fish." Franco snarled in French, but with a strong accent. Alex wouldn't understand.

"How did he find us Yassen?" Raoul said, also in French. "How did he know who we are?"

Alex glanced at me, trying to penetrate my pale blue eyes that met his gaze. His look was almost calculative, but otherwise emotionless. I had to admire Alex. He had found out where I was staying, discovered that I had blew up the house, knocked out a highly trained employee and broke into my cabin, set on revenge. He was no ordinary boy, and I had always known we would meet again. He was also in a room with three killers and still showed no fear, his face blank. He appeared much older than the last time I saw him. He must have agreed to more assignments, despite my advice. It had aged him, and he'd seen too much.

"How did you know you would find us here? I asked, after signalling for silence.

Alex said nothing. I was in no mood for an interrogation. "You are only alive because I permit it. Please don't make me ask you a second time."

He shrugged. "I was on vacation; I was on the beach. I saw you on the yacht when it came in."

"You weren't working for M16?"

"No."

"But you followed me to the restaurant?"

Alex nodded. "That's right."

I half smiled to myself. "I thought there was someone." The smile left my face. "You were staying in the house?"

"I was invited by a friend," Explained Alex. Suddenly, his eyes flickered. "Her dad's a journalist. Was he the one you wanted to kill?"

The boy was smart. "That is none of your business."

"It is now."

"It was bad luck you were staying with him, Alex. I've already told you. It was nothing personal."

"Sure." Alex looked me straight in the eye, his face darkening. "With you it never is."

I went back over to my men, secretly eager to escape the accusing brown eyes. I felt no remorse for what I did, but it was like I was staring at the serious face of his father. They were so alike, in almost every way.

Franco at once began to jabber about killing him again, his eyes never leaving Alex.

"The boy knows nothing and he can't hurt us," I said in English so that Alex could understand.

"What you do with him?" Raoul asked, trying to speak English as well.

"Kill him!" Franco yelled.

"I do not kill children," I replied. More to the point I do not kill the son of my only friend. Alex didn't look convinced.

"Have you gone mad?" Franco asked in French. "You can't just let him walk away from here. He came to kill you. If it hadn't been for Raoul, he might have succeeded."

"Maybe." I said, studying Alex once last time. He met my gaze, knowing the verdict was coming, yet still, there was no fear on his face. I made my decision.

"You were unwise to come here, little Alex," I said. "These people think I should silence you and they are right. If I thought it was anything but chance that brought you to me, if there was anything that you knew, you would already be dead. But I am a reasonable man. You did not kill me when you had the chance, so now I will give you a chance too."

I spoke my plan rapidly to Franco in French, aware of Alex's eyes watching us wearily. I then walked over to Alex until I was a short distance away. "You have courage, Alex," I said. "I admire that in you. Now I am going to give you the opportunity to display it."

I nodded at Franco. "Take him!"

Alex uselessly tried to fight him off, and was dragged to the deck. Franco left to make the arrangements. Raoul held Alex by the arm tightly, whilst Alex stood still, his watchful eyes on me. I looked out into the night, waiting for Franco's return, though I wasn't looking forward to what was coming. Ten minutes later he stomped onto the deck, a large smile on his face, holding a sequined uniform. I looked at Alex, who was staring at Franco's arms in confusion. Franco chucked it to Alex.

"Put it on." He snarled.

Alex looked down at the uniform in disbelief, shaking it out, before looking back at me.

"You much me joking." He said incredulously. I just stared back.

Franco brought out his gun, pointing it at Alex's head.

"On!" Franco spat.

Alex's eyes flickered to the gun, and then to the water, still trying to think of ways to escape; he wisely thought better of it. Setting his jaw, anger in his eyes, he changed out of his vacation clothes and put on the ridiculous bull fighting costume. Once it was on, Franco and Raoul left, and I took out my gun.

"Walk." I said. He needed no further instruction. Without a word, he turned around and walked off the boat. I lead him off the path so no pedestrians could see them and took him to the concrete archway outside the bull ring. I explained to him what he was about to do. When I finished, there was an eruption of cheering inside the arena. The matador had won.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked, fear and anger in his voice.

I shrugged. "I'm doing you a favour, Alex."

"I don't see it that way."

"Franco wanted to put a knife in you. It was hard to dissuade him. In the end I offered him a little entertainment. As it happens, he greatly admires this sport. This way he gets amused and you get a choice."

"A choice?"

"You might say it is a choice between the bull and the bullet."

"Either way I get killed." His voice was flat as he took in the truth.

Hopefully not, I thought. "That is the most likely outcome, I'm afraid. But at least you will have a heroic death. A thousand people will be watching you. Their cheering voices will be the last thing you hear."

"Better than hearing yours." He growled with hatred in his voice.

The gates opened, and Alex's eyes widened as he took in the arena. I nodded at him. "Remember," He said, "Raoul, Franco, and I will be beside the barrera—that's right at the side of the ring. If you fail to perform, if you try to run, we will gun you down and disappear into the night. But if you agree to fight, after ten minutes we will leave. If by some miracle you are still standing, you can do as you please. You see? I am giving you a chance." I didn't tell him only Raoul and I would be leaving. I couldn't dissuade Franco to leave after ten minutes. Raoul did as he was told, trying to make up for planting the bomb incorrectly, almost costing him his own life.

One of the people who had opened the gate pushed Alex forward, and he walked reluctantly into the ring. His eyes were wide, full of fear. I watched him sadly for a moment, before making my way to my seat. I sincerely hoped he would survive. It might have been kinder to put a bullet in him. I walked to the far end of the stands and sat down. Alex was looking back at the gate, probably contemplating his chances of making it over before one of us shot him down. He looked at Franco, then me, then Raoul. The crowd fell silent, and Alex reluctantly let the red cape drop. The bull charged.

********

Alex staggered to his feet. He had survived the second attack; I was impressed, and relieved. I had nearly decided just to shoot the bull, but I could do that. His career would be over, and Scorpia would kill him to. Alex's hand touched his stomach and looked down to see blood on his palm. About ten minutes had passed and Alex would not survive much longer; may as well give him a better chance of escaping. Raoul looked over at me and followed suit. Franco as planned stayed where he was. I reached the exit and could no longer see the arena as another archway blocked my sight. Suddenly, the crowd roared and muttered in disbelief. I walked back up the steps and tried to see through the standing crowd. Alex was throwing the red cape over the bulls head. Without hesitating, he grabbed the banderilla off the floor and threw with all his strength at Franco, who yelped in pain as it burrowed itself into his shoulder. Alex kept on running and escaped over the gate.

"I don't believe it," Raoul muttered in French. "He's just a boy."

I smiled to myself. "An extraordinary one." I said quietly. Alex and I would meet again.

_Cray's Castle, tea_

"Lock them up."

I snapped out of the memory and looked up to see two guards grabbing Alex and the girl by the arms. Alex was looking at Cray in disbelief, perhaps realising how mad he really was. Cray had forgotten them and was eating another cookie. I looked at Alex with regret, anger on his face, trying to fight the guards. The girl looked at him, almost like she was waiting for instructions. As they were about to be taken back into the mansion, Alex's eyes darkened. He stopped fighting the guards, and allowed himself to be taken away. In that moment, he looked older than I had ever seen him. Not even in France. It had been a short time since then, but his had the eyes of someone who had seen about as much as they could handle. There was something else in his face to.

Determination…

**Ok, so that's the second chapter. Sorry about the major flash back, but Yassen has so much to tell in that scene in France! Hope you liked it, and if you want the next chapter, please review, and I'll get it to you ASAP! P.S again, sorry about the dictating, but I cut it out when I could, and the rest just has to be there! Please give suggestions if you think Yassen would act any differently. THANKS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm real sorry about how long this chapter took. It's really hard to get into Yassen's head, and I'm trying to get it as perfect as possible, but thankyou for all the encouraging reviews, they really helped me out!**

**Plus, I'm working on another story right now 'Finger on the Trigger' (check it out!) and it's gotten a lot of my attention lately. But dw! I defs haven't forgotten this story. Please suggestions would be great!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or any of the characters or text!**

"_Lock them up."_

_I snapped out of the memory and looked up to see two guards grabbing Alex and the girl by the arms. Alex was looking at Cray in disbelief, perhaps realising how mad he really was. Cray had forgotten them and was eating another cookie. I looked at Alex with regret, anger on his face, trying to fight the guards. The girl looked at him, almost like she was waiting for instructions. As they were about to be taken back into the mansion, Alex's eyes darkened. He stopped fighting the guards, and allowed himself to be taken away. In that moment, he looked older than I had ever seen him. Not even in France. It had been a short time since then, but his had the eyes of someone who had seen about as much as they could handle. There was something else in his face to._

_Determination…_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________________

**YPOV**

Once they were completely out of sight, I turned to Cray.

"I will be ready to leave in an hour." I stated shortly, and didn't wait for a response, walking away.

"Oh Yassen?"

I turned around reluctantly, quite sick of the annoying little man.

"Get the teenagers dressed in the suits and ready to go."

I stared at Cray. "You're taking them with you?"

"Well of course! I want them to see the brilliance of my plan, and make them regret ever trying to destroy it. And let Alex Rider see what bringing me the chip has accomplished, of course!"

"I wouldn't do that. Do not underestimate Alex Rider; it would be a great danger to the operation if he were there."

"Did I hire you to give me advice Mr. Gregorovich?"

I said nothing, staring emotionlessly at Cray.

"NO! Now shut up and do as you're told. This is _my_ operation, not yours."

The burning desire to kill Cray sprang up in me again, but the mission was almost over, and I would be rewarded for keeping my temper.

I turned and walked away; the man was a mad fool. After I had got the extra uniforms and got changed myself, I headed towards Alex's cell. I opened the door and threw the gear to the teenagers. The girl, Sabina, was glaring at me, but I was irrelevant to Alex.

"You are to put these on," I told them in a flat voice.

Alex frowned, probably remembering the last time I forced him to put a uniform on.

"Why?"

I suppressed a sigh; because Cray is a crazy millionaire who wants you to see the mass of his destruction.

"Cray wants you. You're coming with us. Do as you're told." I told them shortly.

Alex hesitated, looking at the uniform.

"What is it?" he asked uncertainly. There was confusion in his eyes, but familiarity too, as if he already knew the answer to his question. May as well tell him, it would be interesting to see what theories he produced. They'd be off mark; he could not possibly guess what was going to happen.

"It is a polyamide fabric," I explained, though the look of confusion did not leave Alex's face. "It is used in biochemical warfare," I added, unknown to him that I was trying to give him more hints. "Now put it on."

The girl looked at it in disgust, probably thinking it would make her look fat, I thought humourlessly. With a look of dread, probably from what it would entail in the near future, Alex slipped them over his clothes. I knew he was trying to figure out what they could need the suites for and the possibilities didn't look good. With a nervous glance towards Alex, the girl reluctantly did the same, figuring that Alex knew best.

When they were fully suited up, Alex looked down at himself, and then at Sabina, a frown on his face. I couldn't figure out why, but he looked stressed for some reason, and it wasn't because of the ugliness of the uniform. As they were putting the suites on, I had looked at my watch, and knew it was time to go.

"Now come with me," I told them, and led them through the house and into the cloister, with guards trailing them. We reached the three cars; two covered trucks and a jeep that had Henryk in the back, looking nervous and polishing his glasses, an annoying habit he'd picked up since working for Cray. Cray was talking to him, but came over as soon as he saw Alex behind me. He was excited, gleefully regarding them. I was simply bored and admittedly annoyed; Alex wasn't meant to be here, and the stupid man made the situation with him even worse. Listening to what Cray was saying to him confirmed this.

"…Yassen will be watching like a hawk. Or maybe I should say like an eagle. If you do anything at all, if you so much as blink without permission, he'll shoot your girlfriend, and then he'll shoot you. Do you understand?"

I wouldn't tell Cray I wouldn't kill Alex. I owed his father my life, and would not repay him by killing his only son. I'd already murdered his brother; what more would I do to his family? But John knew what my job was; he was an assassin to.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked

"We're taking the expressway to London. It'll take us just a couple of hours. You and Sabina will be in the first truck with Yassen. Eagle Strike has begun, by the way. Everything is in place. I think you'll enjoy it." Cray replied with an excited grin.

I led Alex and Sabina into the car. Neither of them was talking, and Sabina kept glancing at Alex nervously. Alex was tensed, in a defensive stance, but knew he couldn't do anything.

I sat on the opposite them, along with a few others as the car began to drive away. Like a true spy, Alex's eyes were darting from face to face, taking everyone in. Recognition flickered in his eyes for one, but for the rest he frowned slightly. He looked towards the doors and windows, and to my surprise up at the roof.

But he knew there was no escape route. He didn't even seem to realise what he was doing, it was simply instinct; the instinct of a fantastic spy, needed for the profession that was thrust upon him. I stared at Alex blankly, knowing that he would make an amazing assassin. It was similar to being a spy; and he was almost as good as his dad.

A thought that I had buried since I last saw him in France emerged; if I told him that M16 murdered his father, and that he was an assassin, then Alex might well join Scorpia. He's exactly what they needed, a young assassin, better than many of the older ones, or at least he would be; he would be there most lethal weapon, as he is for M16 now, but on a different side. I was getting too old for this job now, but I could become an instructor at Malagosto, and Alex would be my best pupil, I was sure of it. Perhaps I would be to him what John was to me, a mentor and friend. I felt something I hadn't felt for many years…

Alex, feeling my eyes on him, stared back at my emotionless face, unaware of the excitement I felt. He looked uncannily like his father, narrow jaw, serious eyes, though they were brown like his mother's, unlike John's whose had been a bright blue, fair hair…and not to mention he radiated confidence even if he felt totally defeated right now. Alex frowned slightly, looking at me almost curiously. He blinked once and looked away.

The girl, Sabina, was looking very nervous, but she kept a strong face. Alex glanced at her sadly, regret strong in his eyes. He looking out the window, his hands balled into fists, jaw set. Clearly he blamed himself for her being here; I could understand why he was upset. Perhaps this girl was his one link to the normal life he wanted, and now that was shattered to. Once again Alex glanced down at what he was wearing, anxiety and frustration crossing his face; think, Alex, what does it mean?

Alex glanced at Sabina again, this time catching her eye. She smiled at him nervously, and he grinned back sadly. His hand twitched towards hers, before he crossed his arms awkwardly. I fought a smile and the urge to laugh at him; perhaps one day I would talk to him about girls. The urge to laugh hit me again. That was one conversation I could never picture myself having, especially with Alex Rider. I suddenly realised I'd felt more emotion in this small trip to the airport than I had since I was with John.

The car entered the outskirts of Heathrow Airport after two hours, and more frustration crossed Alex's face, as another piece of the puzzle revealed itself but he couldn't find where to put it. The car came to a stop, and reality crashed back to me. Alex was a prisoner, I had threatened his girlfriend and his fate was in the hands of a mad man. Sadness hit me, and I turned to Alex and Sabina and spoke for the first time.

"Out!"

Alex stepped out first, and then helped Sabina down. A small smile lit his face as their hands touched. My lips twitched, and I tried to fight another smile; Sabina's frantic eyes calmed under his touch. I stepped out after them, waiting for the plan to begin.

Alex was again taking in his surroundings; we were on the edge of Heathrow airport, on the top floor or a multilevel garage. Cray waited for the signal. From the corner of my eye I saw Alex check his watch a moment before Cray called us over. When we were near Cray, Alex's eyes darted to Henryk and shock crossed his face as the man turned a dial, which produced a loud whine that boomed through a loud speaker.

Cray looked like he was just about bursting with excitement.

"It's about to begin." He said.

**Well, that's chapter 3!!!! Any suggestions or constructive criticism would be great, but I have very sensitive feelings so don't be too harsh on me!!!!! Or you could just review to say you loved it! Lol, wishful thinking, thanks for all previous reviews, I'll get chap 4 out ASAP!**


End file.
